The State Flag Flies over Rockaxe
by Foregiver-Sign
Summary: Some characters thoughts after the invasion of Rockaxe......R&R plllzzzzzzz! ^_^


Disclaimer: Etc. etc. etc. you've heard it all before ^_^. I just like the game! Have fun reading it kk?

My hero is named Suidoken (long story on the reversed spelling. Basically I was stupid and wanted to name my character after the game, but I thought the game was called Suidoken II not Suikoden II. Don't ask how I got that…)

Ever wonder what goes on in the minds of the characters? Here are some quick thoughts on the characters after the invasion of Rockaxe Castle in the Matilda Knightdom. After it is successful, but fails miserably in their minds, what are they thinking? A short inside look on the characters.

Miklotov:

     Young people aren't supposed to die like that. I wonder what Lord Suidoken will do now? I hope he is okay. I don't know for sure if he can handle it. I hope he'll find the power and the resolve to go on. So many people have their hopes pinned on him. I wonder what I have been fighting for all this time? I've been in the Knightdom all my life until I decided to go into the State army instead. How can the Kingdom of Matilda turn around like this? I didn't know Lord Garudo was capable of doing something like this. If I had known…I would have stopped him sooner. Had our resignation turned him to doing this? We have to continue though…and end this war and make this land safe for the future generations.

Camus:

     Miklotov…what are you thinking now? Is your heart as heavy as mine? I didn't believe anyone so close to us could die like that. I didn't think it could happen…yet it was a reality all along. Lord Suidoken much be in so much pain right now, yet there is nothing we can do to comfort him. The invasion was a success…tactically. Yet in my heart, it failed miserably. I don't know what people are saying when they say they are willing to let go of human lives in order to reach peace. I believed in that saying once, but I doubt any of those people has ever experienced something like this. The morale around the castle is low, and it will take awhile to climb back. I have been with Miklotov and the Knightdom all my life…was I wrong? Did I choose the kingdom that would eventually kill so many? Have I been down the wrong path all my life? I don't believe I followed Lord Garudo for most of my life…he had all the wrong ideals. We will fight on though. We'll fight until this war is over.

Viktor:

     Damn. I don't believe it. She wasn't supposed to die! This wasn't supposed to happen. *drinks a sip of wine* when I first met the three of them, they seemed like such a happy and carefree bunch. Little did I know they were going to become the center of the entire war. If I had known this would happen, I wouldn't have taken them in. Perhaps by taking them in and showing them the State system, I took them down the harder road. If I had left them, would this have happened anyway? Lord Suidoken much be feeling much pain. To have his sister gone, and his best friend the leader of the enemy. His heart must be ripped in two. Hopefully we can all mend it back together. The end of the war is near. Hold on Lord Suidoken.

Apple:

     I don't believe anything that has happened. I don't believe that she is gone. She was so happy, and such a joy to have around. She always had a smile on her face and never failed to see the brighter side of things. She always kept Lord Suidoken's spirits up and aroused when things were going slow. This is devastating not only for him, but for the entire castle as well. I am now unsure of myself and my ability to make tactical decisions like Shu. One mistake could mean the life of hundreds. Can I really bear that burden?

Eillie:

     It seems to be almost the end. I didn't believe it was possible for someone I knew to be so close to me could die. I only thought it happened in nightmares. It was something that was possible, but I never thought it to be. The inevitable finally happened, but why did it have to happen to  her? She was so young, she deserved more time. Lord Suidoken is hurting so much now, I hope he'll be okay. And to have his best friend as the leader of Highland? I cannot even begin to think of the burden he must be bearing. I sometimes wish that we were still a traveling trio of gypsies. I wish this war hadn't happened. But now that it has, we have to see it through to the end. After this last war, no more blood shall be shed. The peace will be kept forever.

Kinnison:

     I really don't know what to think. I never really did know her well, but she used to always take the time to say hi to me and ask if I was okay. It's going to be different without her around anymore. I think it will be harder. It will seem empty. It's been so long since I was last in the woods alone with Shiro. I sometimes wonder if joining the State army was a choice I should have made? I did not go to the attack on Rockaxe Castle, but I can tell that we have won, but somehow lost at the same time. There is a mixed bunch of jumbled feelings in the air. It's almost done. We have to hold on.

Flik:

     I didn't think it could happen. I don't know what to think now…*unties bandanna and holds it in his hand* tell me please Odessa…have I chosen the right path? I told you I could never fight again after you left me, but yet I am. Look at me now, I co-lead a State unit. I am fighting again Odessa, have I chosen the right path? I am following someone who resembles Lord McDohl so well. I am following the person who shows me that despite everything that has happened, there is always hope. There is always something to reach for, to strive for. I hope I have chosen the right path. The State flag flies in Rockaxe, but there still is an emptiness in my heart.

Jowy:

     (So he's not in the State army, but his thoughts are important). I have chosen a different path my friend, Suidoken, yet I don't regret my decision. Is Nanami all right? I'm sorry I didn't take care of her like I should have. I had…other duties. Look at me now, I have even done work that I should have put off to help my friends. I don't know what has become of me. I wanted so badly to fight for what was right and make this land a peaceful place once again. The tides are turning and the next few battles will be critical Suidoken. They will decide whether you have obtained victory or defeat. This whole entire war rides on the next few encounters. Live Suidoken, even if you are defeated. This land will prosper with either the victory or defeat. Both of us fight for the same ideals, the same dream, yet we have chosen different ways to do it. Which way will fate have it?


End file.
